Soirée Mémorable
by Gothiquegirl
Summary: DMHG; heu ... bah c une soirée ! lol ! aller lire svp !


Soirée mémorable ....  
  
Disclaimer: tout est à Jk Rowling ! y'en a qui ont de la chance quand même !!!! Auteur : Gothiquegirl Genre : Romance Personnages présents : Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise (Zambini), Harry, Ron, Lavande, Parvatie, Seamus et Padma (Patil) .  
  
Chapitre I : Début des ennuis ...  
  
Samedi 26 Septembre, 2H30 du matin, club des trois balais à Pré Au Lard .  
  
PDV: DRACO  
  
Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle soirée de folie, d'alcool et de filles ! Putain, c'est le 3e pub qu'on fait avec Zambini et on à toujours pas trouvé de «bonne compagnie» !!! Ca me soûle ça !  
  
Enfin, on traverse la salle des trois balais et on va s'asseoir à une table dans un coin de la salle; on commence à observer les filles qui dansent sur la piste au milieu de la salle. A la table à côté de nous, je voit deux capes portant des blasons de Hogwarts poser sur deux chaises.  
  
Je montre ça à Zambini qui se met à scruter la salle pour voir qui peuvent être les personnes à qui appartiennent les capes... Puis je voit 2 jeunes filles qui viennent s'asseoir a la « fameuse » table, merde, je ne les reconnaît pas ! Mais qui c'est ?!  
  
Je me lève et m'approche d'elles, je me tourne vers la plus jolie des deux, tend une main vers elle et lui dit : 'M'accorderiez vous cette danse jolie demoiselle ?' Elle me fixe, hésitante, elle me reconnaît apparemment, et une lueur de peur passe dans ces yeux suivit d'un regard déterminé ! Elle se lève et glisse sa main dans la mienne ! BINGO !  
  
PDV : HERMIONE  
  
Pfiou ! Il fait une de ces chaleur ici ! On est au milieu de la piste de danse avec Ginny et on s'éclate comme des dingues ! Ya pas mal d'ambiance ce soir ! Mais ma gorge est extrêmement sèche alors je décide de retourner a notre table, et Ginny en fait autant. A peine je m'asseoid que quelqu'un se place devant moi, je lève et yeux : Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui la ?  
  
Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il me sourit, tend une main vers moi et me propose de danser avec lui ! Oh non ! Il ne m'a pas reconnut ! Faut dire aussi que avec Ginny, on s'est métamorphoser pour ne pas être reconnue ce soir !  
  
Enfin bref, j'observe Draco un moment, puis je me lève et glisse ma mains dans la sienne, le laissant me guider jusqu'à la piste ! Merde malfoy a des mains super douces !  
  
PDV : AUTEUR  
  
Hermione et Draco se glissèrent au milieu de la piste, parmi la foule. Il était normal que Draco n'ai pas reconnue Hermione, elle avait beaucoup changée durant l'été, elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir corbeau, et elle portait maintenant des lentilles de contact rouges ! En plus se soir elle était très bien habillée, elle portait un pantalon noir large et un débardeur, noir aussi, moulant. Hermione n'attendit pas vraiment Draco et se mit à danser au son de « Satisfaction » de Benni Benassi !  
  
Elle bougeait , ondulait des hanches, parfaitement en rythme ! Draco se plaça devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches (à elle) pour la rapprocher de lui, il se mit à bouger avec elle et tout les deux furent surpris de voir que leur corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement au rythme de la musique.  
  
Hermione était un peu gêner par la proximité du corps de Draco, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable (nda: effectivement ! lol !). A la fin de la chanson, Hermione s'éloigna de Draco mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin car il la rattrapât par le bras et la ramena contre lui alors qu'un slow débutait. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors qu'elle, plaça les sien autour de son cou (de draco of course ! lol).  
  
Au fur et à mesure que la chanson passait, Hermione se détendait si bien qu'a un moment elle se retrouva, la tête poser dans le creux du cou de Draco et complètement collée à lui ! Il la resserra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
'J'ai eu du mal mais je t'ai reconnu Granger ! Et je dois dire que tu es beaucoup mieux que ce que je pouvait imaginé ! J'aime t'avoir comme ça serrer contre moi' Hermione ne répondit rien et se lova un peu plus dans les bras du blond ... Elle s'y sentait si bien !  
  
Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça ! Mais c'était vraiment trop bon alors finalement elle décida d'en profiter au maximum !  
  
Puis elle vit Ginny venir à son tour sur la piste dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme brun. Ils vinrent se placer tout près de Draco et Hermione. Au départ, Hermione pensait que c'était pas hasard mais elle vit Ginny lui faire signe de regarder vers le fond de la salle ! Et elle fut estomaqué par ce qu'elle vit ! Il y avait Harry, Ron, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Padma qui étaient là se cherchant tranquillement une table ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ?! Hermione se rendit compte d'une chose, ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient sans même l'en informer, certes elle n'ont plus ne l'avait pas fait mais elle c'était la première fois ! Evidement tout les samedi soir elle cherchait à savoir où ils allaient ! Elle fut extrêmement déçue par cette découverte et alors qu'elle senti les larmes rouler sur ses joues, Draco se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos, lui aussi avait remarqué les 6 Griffondor qui venait d'entrer ....  
  
Hermione et Draco remarquèrent en même temps que la « petite bande » les avaient vu et reconnu ! Hermione cacha son visage dans le cou de draco puis lui dit :  
'Embrasse moi ! s'il te plaît ! pendant qu'ils nous regardent !' Draco ne se fit pas prier et embrasse Hermione doucement, tendrement, presque amoureusement ! Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensée qu'il l'embrasserai ainsi ! c'était délicieux !  
  
Quand le baiser prit fin, Draco prit la mains d'Hermione et l'attira à la table qu'elle occupait avec Ginny, il s'assied et fit s'asseoir Hermione sur ses genoux en la serrant contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait.  
  
A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry et Ron avaient beaucoup de mal à ce remettre de se spectacle ....  
  
Voila !!!!! Une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère aura plus de succès que les 2 autres ! Au fait, j'arrête l'écriture de 'L'enfant du bonheur' vu que je n'ai eu qu'une seule review ! Désolée ! Gothiquegirl .... 


End file.
